xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Akkoria
Akkoria = Location = Akkoria is the most northeastern country on the continent of Xaria. Its western neighbors are Thorin and the Badlands. Rynith lies to the southwest, and Myere is on the southern border. To the east of Akkoria is the Malkarian Sea. Land The mountains of Thorin mark Akkoria’s western border. The foothills quickly become forested in pines. A new mountain range starts on the northern most peninsula of Akkoria. This range runs south to the Veldren Ocean. At the northern edge of the country, where the Malkarian Sea is its border, the land is rocky and has many fjords and peninsulas. The country has a few plains and many forests, once the foothills have been passed. On the northern coast is Akkoria’s principle shipping port, Ylir Bay. It directly serves three of the Kors. Emptying into Ylir Bay is Finder’s Lake. The lake supplies Kor Jhural, a shipping port as well. Common Races Human, Assorted Resources Akkoria is known for being a prosperous merchant country. Many goods and services across the land come from Akkoria. Kor Chercen is known for its wine. It is a common wine, with average quality, found nearly everywhere on the continent. Past In 326 P.A., nine city-states formed in northeastern Xaria as a result of the War of the Tarm and a severe drought. These 9 independent city-states formed a powerful alliance called Akkoria, which became the newest seat of power. They declared the new calendar (0 A.Y.) in conjunction with the restructuring. During the next hundred years, Akkoria’s neighbor to the southwest, the Barons of Rynith, would declare war on them twice. Rynith’s forces would be slapped down and defeated both times. The constant threat of aggressions by Rynith made it a top priority of Akkoria to be wary of their neighbor. Present Akkoria is considered the big brother of the eastern coast countries. Their highly competent armies have been assigned to aid Myere’s borders time and again. The Akkorians have been forced to pay even more attention to Rynith in recent days. The Barons that rule Rynith have been overthrown by an outside force and a new government has been instituted. Akkoria has little information about them, but feels that the threat of aggression has increased. The new Rynith government is working more surreptitiously against Akkoria, which makes them even more dangerous than the headstrong Barons. Border patrols have been posted regularly and information is being gathered with regards to their intentions. The resulting information has not been promising. Trade is high and the country’s coffers are filling rapidly. Explorers from Ravinsport have sailed to a new continent to the east called Asargo. Capital Elan is the capital city of Akkoria. Government Akkoria is broken into a political high council of nine city-states, each called a Kor. Each Kor is governed by an Akkor. The Kors and their current Akkors are listed as follows: * Kor Elan - Akkor Morgan * Kor Chercen - Akkor Fisella * Kor Niel - Akkor Galvin * Kor Jhural - Akkor Wreen * Kor Wellis - Akkor Pretnor * Kor Mydrin - Akkor Seline * Kor Ravinsport - Akkor Nitabé * Kor Kepal - Akkor Ghirok * Kor Olancha - Akkor Dumitas-Phelan Map showing the geographic division of the Kors. Military The armed forces of Akkoria have become powerful in recent years, thanks in part to conscription. They are considered the "Peace-keepers of the East". Akkoria has treaties with Myere and Sha'Thraem. Though an alliance with distant Karandia never got beyond negotiations, there is goodwill between the two nations. There are three branches of military service in Akkoria: the Brigade, the Army and the Navy. The Brigade provides security within the borders of Akkoria, acting as city guards, roadwardens and toll-collectors. The Army and Navy are intended for border security and foreign operations. Occasionally armies have been sent farther on their missions, into the western realms. The Akkorian Army is strong, but the country is known for its Navy. Akkoria is said to have the strongest naval force in Xarian waters. Citizenship is guaranteed to anyone who receives an honorable discharge at the end of their term of service. To qualify, Brigadiers must serve a term of at least eight years, Soldiers must serve at least six, and Sailors must serve four. Since the Navy is the quickest way to achieve citizenship, its ranks are usually swelling. Religion Most deities known in Xaria have shrines and temples in Akkoria due to her cosmopolitan nature. Many a sailor has returned from foreign shores with an idol or fetish of some unknown god, and missionaries regularly arrive by the boatload to proselytize and find new converts. Akkorians generally have a special place in their hearts for Soreth and Thoros, goddess and god of the Sun, parents of the stars. The worship of these deities are the native faith of the Akkorians, and most Akkorian heraldry will somewhere incorporate a sun. Niva, goddess of winter, is worshipped in Kors Niel, Kepal, and northern Mydrin, where temperatures often drop well below freezing. Dresnell Keep, largest and most important structure of the Witnesses of Torma, is located in Akkoria. While more of a superstition than a religion, most sailors and coastal dwellers give respect and make offerings to Baethis, Lady of the Sea Fae. Moére has many followers within Akkoria, but hers is seen as mostly an imported faith, brought to the Kors by Myereans and Elves. Many beggars and thieves in the cities of Akkoria venerate Corbae the Borrower, much to the consternation of the Brigade. The worship of Lothar, popular in neighboring Rynith, is one of the only religions to be outlawed in Akkoria. Nonetheless, underground cults have been discovered, often functioning as havens for Rynith spies. Established Orders Naval Astronomical Division Crop 'Chanters Of Interest Citizenship is a status which confers the ability to own land, obtain legal representation, and hold public office. In return, citizens are expected to be active in the administration and welfare of their communities. Citizenship is seen as much as an obligation as it is a set of rights and source of honor. Informally, citizens may receive preferential treatment in financial dealings because they "have a name" - a colloquialism inferring that because they are citizens, they have proven their worth to Akkoria, have a stake in the community's prosperity, and are unlikely to welch on a deal or run off. This inequality of status between citizens and non-citizens is widely accepted, as citizenship can be earned through military service or, rarely, as a reward for meritorious service to an Akkor. Merchant families have become a power to be reckoned with in Akkoria. The Families, as they are known, share a position in Akkorian society similar to that of the nobility of other countries. As citizens, they hold many government offices, and as wealthy merchant princes, they live lives of opulence. They are jealous of power, and blood-feuds between Families are common; usually these struggles are carried out in the shadows, but history records more than one instance in which they boiled over into open warfare on the streets, or took to the field with private armies. Woe to the Brigadiers who must quell such uprisings, as they are certain to make powerful enemies on one side or another. Contact Persons Devin Parker & Andrew Gaughen